sergiy_rodefandomcom-20200214-history
Bublyk Semen Pavlovych
right|150px|thumb|Semen Pavlo's son Bublyk - Ukrainian Soviet scientist of Ukraino-Russian Christian Orthodox Cossack origin Semen Pavlovych (Pavlo's son) Bublyk ( , 25 April 1909 - 1990) was a Soviet Ukrainian professor and scientist in the field of agricultural sciences of the Ukraino-Russian Christian Orthodox Cossack origin. Biography Semen Bublyk was born in the village of Kapustyntsi, today within the Yagotyn raion of Kyiv oblast, Ukraine. His father, Pavlo Fedotovych Bublyk, was a tailor of Ukraino-Russian Cossack origin and pravoslav (сhristian оrthodox) faith. His forefathers were serfs of Count Petro Olexandrovych Rumiantsev. Descendant of ancient Ukraino-Russian Christian Cossack family, which like many common Christian people of the region were enslaved in the 18th century but preserved belief that real Cossacks are free people by the will of God. Free Red Cossack i.e. he supported the struggle for democracy under the red and yellow-blue banners on the territory of Ukraine and former Russian Empire (central Eurasia) in 1917-1923 years, which resulted in creation of Ukrainian and Russian Soviet Republics and Soviet Union. Semen had five brothers, all of them can be classified as Red Cossacks, supporters and defenders of Soviet democracy under red banners in some or other way: the social activist and registry Red Cossack Kuzma Bublyk (1901-1925), Danylo Bublyk, in 1938-1940 officer of the NKVD, cavalry and communications officer Vasyl Bublyk,http://podvig-naroda.ru Ivan Bublyk oficer of SMERSHhttp://podvig-naroda.ru during WWII and village teacher Yakiv Pavlovych Bublyk (1905–1999). During his childhood and youth as many young people of his generation he supported the ideas of Soviet democracy and restructuring of society expressed by Soviet communist worldview. The 1930ies were the period of big troubles for people of Ukraine and Soviet Union caused by Great Famine and preparation for war with uprising european fascism but also period of active social development in economic, cultural and social security spheres. Semen like many people of his generation was witness of this processes. From 1941 to 1945, Semen fought in the Red Army as a military engineer against the European Fasсists of all kind and sort, who supported German Nazis Army. In 1944 he was awarded the Order of the Red Star for his participation in the Wisla River offensive.http://podvig-naroda.ru and in 1945 he among other soldiers took part in the capture of Berlin. left|thumb|150px|Appreciation from the head of Soviet Government Joseph Stalin to Semen Bublyk according to Order №399 dating 04 May 1945 - one of many soviet soldiers, soldiers of all formations of Red Army, who took part in the capture of Berlin in May 1945 War made not so good impact on his health, because he was wounded many times and those old wounds later gave him troubles during all his life. Before WWII Semen graduated from the Agricultural University in Kiev. After the War he then became a professor and worked there for many years. During his lectures he taught in the Ukrainian language because he thaught that Ukrainian high school need native Ukrainian language to be taught with, not only Russian (main language of intercommunication between people of different nationalities in USSR). References Further reading * The separation characteristics of a combine harvester and a comparison of straw walker performance. B.H. Boyce, R.T. Pringle and B.M.D. Wills., Dept. of Agricultural Engineering, University of Newcastle upon Tyne, England. Journal of Agricultural Engineering Research, Volume 19, Issue 1, March 1974, Pages 77–84. External links * http://nubip.edu.ua/node/1564 * http://nubip.edu.ua/node/1564/1 * http://www.sznii.ru/asper/thesis/Avtoreferat_Nisin.doc * Повышение производительности и качества работы зерноуборочного комбайна на основе применения физической модели системы "комбайнер-комбайн". Иващенко, Валентина Николаевна. Челябинск. 1984 * Улучшение условий и охраны труда операторов зерноуборочных комбайнов за счет совершенствования механизмов регулирования рабочих органов. Дмитриев, Михаил Сергеевич. Челябинск. 2004 Category:1907 births Category:1990 deaths Category:Ukrainian educators Category:Ukrainian scientists